In cement industry, metallurgy industry, chemical industry, food processing industry, petrochemical industry or other industries, when a weighed object is weighed, multiple weighing modules are installed under the weighed object, and automatically the weight of the weighed object is measured. When a force, such as an extrinsic wind force or an intrinsic force is applied on the weighed object, a horizontal force and a vertical force are transferred to the weighing module. If a structure doesn't have a horizontal protection structure and an anti-overturn structure, the weighed object can be moved in any direction, and the weigh module is easily damaged and the working reliability of the weigh module is lowered.
Therefore, an improved weigh module is needed.